In The Name of Love
by SarcasticFangirlFromDownBelow
Summary: What if things had gone a little differently in S5E22 Swan Song? A different take on the season finale. Rated T because I'm paranoid. (Micifer)


**A/N: Good morning Vietnam and hello to all my lovely readers! Yes, you've guessed it (or... maybe not) this is another Supernatural fanfic! Yay! *distant clapping from the Supernatural fandom* *distant groaning from all the other fandoms* Anywho, on with the show! And remember to r &r people!  
**

 **Disclaimer: Cas, do the honors if you please.  
Cas: I don't understand, why must I disown this television production for you?  
Nyx: *sigh* It's called a TV- never mind, just do it Cas.  
Cas: Very well Nyx... but why must I call you Nyx when your real name is-  
Nyx: CAS!  
Cas: *turns script right side up and squints* Nyx does not own Supernatural, it's characters or the song 'In the name of love'. All rights go to their original owners.**

* * *

 _If I told you this was only gonna hurt  
If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn  
Would you walk in?  
Would you let me do it first?  
Do it all in the name of love  
Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?  
In the darkness, in the middle of the night  
In the silence, when there's no one by your side  
Would you call in the name of love?_

* * *

Lucifer surveys the graveyard with cold indifference. Rows of tombstones withered away by the wind and rain stood to attention in erect silence, like an ominous sea of the dead. Most were crumbled with the wearing of centuries, unkempt and overgrown with ivy and dirt, as if the earth was slowly swallowing them whole piece by piece.

A sudden fluttering of wings behind him makes the ark angel turn around.

"It's good to see you, Michael." And it really was. After all there was no point in lying, Lucifer had never lied to his brother, he wasn't about to start now, current circumstances included.

"You too. It's been too long. Can you believe it's finally here?"

"No, not really." Lucifer admits, he ignores the small part of him that wishes it would never happen, that he would never have to see the light fade from his big brother's eyes, that he would never have to hear the choked gasp or see the gray ash imprints of his wings as he falls to the ground limp.

"Are you ready?" Of course Lucifer was ready, he'd escaped from hell, just started the Apocalypse and he had finally possessed his true vessel, but for some reason Michael wanted to stall as long as possible, to put off the fight for just a bit longer.

"As I'll ever be," Lucifer hesitates, he exhales, "A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this."

A flash of pain passes over Michael's clouded features, "Yeah. Me too."

The Devil's shoulders sag, as if all the years he had lived had finally caught up to him, "Then why are we?" he asks in a tired voice.

At this Mike bristles and anger quickly replaces his hurt look, "Oh you know why! I have no choice, after what you did."

Luci winces then straightens up and glares at his brother, "What I did?" he sneers, typical Michael, always playing the martyr, always putting the blame on everyone but himself, "What if it's not my fault?"

Michael acknowledges the thinly veiled accusation, "What is that supposed to mean?" he demands defensively.

The younger angel barely restrains himself from rolling his eyes, of course he'd have to explain everything to Michael, even though it was all right there, staring him in the face, "Think about it," he begins patiently, "Dad made everything. Which means he made who I am! God wanted the Devil."

Michael blinks then tilts his head like a confused puppy, (Lucifer desperately tries to deny the fact that the action is completely adorable) "So?"

"So why? And why make us fight? I just can't figure out the point!"

"What's your point?" Michael is still confused, what is Lucifer getting at?

Satan stares at the older angel, why wasn't he able to just see reason?

"We're going to kill each other." he starts softly, Michael's gaze drops to the ground guiltily for a moment before coming up to stare into his brother's eyes again, "And for what? One of Dad's tests. And we don't even know the answer. We're brothers!" Lucifer's voice becomes desperate, his eyes beseeching Michael's, "Let's just walk off the chessboard." he pleads quietly.

Michael wants to. It scares him how much he just wants to drop everything and join Lucifer. So he looks away. He looks away because he knows that if he looks at his brother again, he'll crumble and give in, "I'm sorry," and he really is, he wishes Luci would see that, "I-I can't do that. I'm a good son. And I have my orders."

"But do you really want to follow them?" the Morningstar asks softly.

That throws Michael off. Did he really want his own sibling dead? Why was he following orders he wished had never been issued?

For the first time in his long existence Michael felt a spark ignite inside him. A ferocious inferno of scorching hellfire, a poisonous darkness that tarnished his heart and ripped his soul to pieces. And suddenly there was a bit of devil in his angel eyes. He realized there was no fighting it now; his halo had become crooked and his white wings were blemished.

No, he discerned, he didn't want to follow orders anymore. Not this order and not any other either.

Lucifer smiled. He extended his hand and Michael took it. Their lips locked and they became one.

* * *

The wind whipped around them – cold, incessant, lashing wind that tugged at their clothes and wailed wildly, like the resonating howl of a feral animal as the two lovers gazed freely at the destruction and mayhem they had caused.

The once green and brown lands of Earth were naught but ash and charcoal. The air was putrid with the stench of burnt flesh and blood while inky dark smoke hung like a hazy curtain across the gray sky, half obscuring the blood-red sun. The cities, with their dilapidated buildings like fallen warriors and and spectral surroundings, stood like skeletons within the barren wasteland; decrepit by dirt, grime and disease. Even the oceans and once untamed rivers lay filthy and murky, like semi-stagnant pools of demise and decay. The skies were barren and dull, not a single bird flew or sang among them, and all the while the oppressive heat of raging wildfires rained down it's blazing wrath, like the touch of hell itself.

After all… who would expect an angel to set the world on fire?

* * *

 _If I told you we could bathe in all the lights  
Would you rise up?  
Come and meet me in the sky  
Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?  
Would you fall in the name of love?  
When there's madness, when there's poison in your head  
When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed  
I will hold you in the depths of your despair  
And it's all in the name of love_


End file.
